


How (Not) to Romance a Vampire

by Sanru



Series: Through the Darkest Nights [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Relationship Problems, Self-Doubt, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanru/pseuds/Sanru
Summary: It has been a month since the attack.  A month of him slowly recovering and getting use to the fact that his boyfriend is a vampire.  In that month they haven't done anything more than cuddling and kissing.Ignis has a plan to flirt with Gladio that will hopefully help to ease them back into what their romance once was.Too bad fate has other plans for him.





	1. A Disastrous Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be posting something new? No.
> 
> But this story has been tormenting me all through the month of Whumptober and really just needs a little more clean up in following chapters to be completed so...
> 
> It is not necessary to read 'Realizations and Complications' as there is a brief summary to recount events in this chapter but obviously I would like you to. Now enough of my shameless plug...

Ignis looked at himself in the mirror for what had to be the eighth time.  He checked his hair and face to make sure it was perfect, worrying slightly over the beginnings of a blemish on his jawline.  Ultimately he decided yet again that it was not noticeable enough to warrant concealer. His skills were not that impressive with makeup so he only used it when absolutely necessary.  Besides it wasn’t like the one he was trying to impress would really notice. Gladio had already seen it early today and he'd probably be so surprised at Ignis’ unusual appearance at the bar he worked to even notice any makeup he tried to apply.

And that he had taken a Friday night off.

Well that hadn’t been true.  He couldn’t afford to not work despite both Gladio and Noctis offering to pay his bills if he was ever in a bad financial pinch.  Instead he had swapped shifts with one of the other girls who worked at the library. He told her it was a surprise for his boyfriend’s birthday and she had eagerly agreed to the switch.  When he went to work Monday for her, it was under the guise that he had an important test the next day for one of his summer courses and had to study for it distraction free. None of his friends had picked up on his ruse nor questioned his seemingly usual dedication to his class work.

Though Gladio had pouted a bit about not being able to see him that night and made a point to have a lunch date with him out on the commons the following day.

Still, as he stood before the bathroom mirror, ignoring how one of his housemate’s and his current flavor of the week were arguing in the kitchen downstairs, he couldn’t help but feel a little foolish.  Especially as he fretted about his looks like a young girl about to go on her first date with a secert crush. He knew it was just his nerves talking. He was about to jump off the deep end of his comfort zone.  He was about to go to a rather popular bar downtown, probably filled with his classmates who’d he could live with not seeing outside of school, all in an attempt to seduce his boyfriend who worked there.

Who -granted- just happened to be a vampire.

After a rather traumatic introduction to what his boyfriend actually was and the secret life he led, Ignis continued to reel from the implications even almost a month after the attack that had nearly taken his life and had thrust him into a world that was there as long as an individual knew what to look for.  Gladio had saved him, protected him, walked him through the first few days hardly moving more than three feet from his side. His boyfriend had dutifully answered each one of his questions and done everything within his power to alleviate his fears. It had been rough but they had managed to make it through still in a relationship together which Ignis was thankful for everyday.  No matter how terrifying the experience of nearly having his throat ripped out by an unknown supernatural entity that wanted him dead was; the thought of giving up Gladio instead was even more terrifying.

And while Ignis did feel closer to his boyfriend because of the dramatic rescue and the next several days of bedrest had provided, it had been awhile since they had done anything intimate.  Gladio was always one for cuddles on the couch and sleeping curled protectively around him but they hadn’t done much beyond kissing since that fateful night. Ignis felt like Gladio was waiting for him to initiate their next sexual encounter.  

At least he hoped the vampire still wanted to have sexual relationship with him.  

Gladio had always taken the lead on their sexual romps in the past.  After recent events it wouldn’t surprise Ignis if Gladio was trying to make him more comfortable with what he was by letting him take the lead from here.  It was rather sweet -and if he was pressed hard enough Ignis would have to agree that he needed the physical space for a bit at first- but he’d also be lying if he said it wasn’t frustrating.  Ignis had almost no experience with dating or flirting in the first place and while he knew Gladio wouldn't mind if he walked right up and demanded the vampire to jerk him off, it seemed rather rude.  No, after everything that Gladio had done for him, Ignis felt that he should at least attempt to be a little more subtle than that. Romance him like Gladio had before his life was turned upside down.

Besides, just him showing up unexpectedly and blowing Gladio a kiss would mean the world to him.  Hell the surprise that he even walked into a bar wearing the tight pants that drove Gladio crazy and the dark purple button up that Gladio had commented on more than once would probably be enough to get his point across to his boyfriend.  He could then go hide from prying eyes in a corner or even retreat back to Gladio’s apartment after coyly asking him to meet him there after his shift.

He could do this, for Gladio.  He could walk into a bar at least once in his life.  He get a drink, flirt with him a little and then head back to his place until he came home.  It didn’t matter that he had never been to a bar or flirted or really done anything like this before.  He had looked it up online and knew what to expect.

How hard could it really be?

-Break-

It turned out to be a lot harder than Ignis had thought it would be.

Just approaching the bar turned out to be a challenge.  He stood on the side of the street about half a block away and stared at the edifice further down the road with a bouncer at the door and music thrumming so loudly that he could easily hear it from there.  He fidgeted as his stomach twisted itself into a knotted ball of anxiety and his mind pointed out all the things that would make this night end horribly. 

This was a mistake.  He should have known that this would be a mistake.  Why had he thought this would be a good idea in the first place?

No, he could do this.  It wasn’t like the building was going to leap out and attack him.  It was just nerves with a dash of social anxiety and agoraphobia on the side.  He forced himself to take a calming breath and stride towards the building with purpose in his step.

A single, bored look from the bouncer out front nearly sent him skittering all the way back home. 

How he persevered and walked up to him Ignis would never know but somehow there he was, standing before a rather imposing man with a beard dressed in all black.  He looked amused and Ignis had no doubt that he had been watching him since he stepped onto the street and dithered about, working up the courage to walk over to him.  “ID?” He asked as he gave Ignis such a hard look he wondered if he wasn't trying to intimidate him now just on principal.

“Of course sir.  Here,” he pulled out his driver's license, nearly flipping it out of his bi-fold as his trembling fingers somehow tangled around themselves.  He fumbled it but managed to catch it before it fell to the ground and offered it to him.

He got a snort of amusement from the bouncer as he took the card and began to look over it.  “First time at a bar?” He asked offhandedly.

“Is it that obvious?” Ignis half mumbled embarrassed.

“Painfully.”  He handed Ignis back his card, “Word to the wise: Keep your wallet in one of your front pockets not the rear, harder to take out without you noticing.  The bouncers in duty in there Philp, Dominic and Gladio, all dressed in black with the word bouncer wrote on the back of their shoulders in white. You got a problem seek out one of them, they'll help you out.”

“Thank you very much,” Ignis said respectfully, slipping his wallet into his front pocket along with his phone, before stepping through the doorway into what he could only describe as hell.

He had thought the music was loud outside the building but now he wondered how Gladio wasn't deaf already.  The music was way too loud and there were cheering and shrieking echoing in counterpoint to it as the dance floor seemed to be everywhere there was space.  The room was also dark and hazy though Ignis contributed the haze to a smoke machine more than someone smoking. Trying to move through the throng of people was more than a little difficult and there was more than one time he found himself pressed against various people that seemed exceedingly inappropriate to him but completely normal to them.

Finding the actual bar was a blessed relief.

Ignis didn't know what to do now that he was here.  While he was at the bar he supposed he could get a drink but finding Gladio in that mass of people was going to be nearly impossible.  There had to be some kind of event going on for it to be this packed. 

The bartender was suddenly in front of him, a sweet young blonde with a bob cut that looked a bit out of place if it wasn't for the bright blue tube top and tight leather pants she wore.  “What are you having?!” She had to scream to be heard over the music and crowd.

Now this was not good, Ignis’ tastes tended towards wines but at a bar it was more common for a beer or some kind of cocktail.  The handful of ales he had tried in the past were good so hopefully it wouldn't turn too bitter in his mouth as he drank. “I'll have an ale!”

“A what?!” She asked leaning forward to try and make out what he was saying.  Blast his accent sometimes. With all this noise she probably couldn't make out what he was saying.

“An ale!”

“What?!”  Now she was half laying on the bar give him and everyone around him a very good look at her… assets.  

“An ale!” A quick glance around the bar and he saw someone two seats down with a pale beer that was the same color as some of the ales he had drank in the past so he pointed at it.  “Like that!”

She looked to the side and her eye lite up in recognition.  “One sec!” And then she was gone. Ignis breathed a sigh of relief.  That had been a unnecessarily difficult.

He turned slightly to the side and looked over the crowd.  About the only way he could hope to find Gladio was to spot him from a distance and then try to make his way over to him.  Gladio had at least a head of height on almost everyone in here. It was a wonder he hadn’t seen him already.

Of course there was a chance Gladio would find him first.  He had just been yelling at the top of his lungs. With Gladio’s abnormally good hearing he had probably heard him.  Maybe. He wasn’t sure if Gladio would be able to hear him shouting in a room that was this loud. He would like to think he could just so his search would be easier bu-

“Here!”

The bartender was back with a vibrant blue cocktail in a hurricane glass that she held up for him.  He glanced to the side and realized that the person to his immediately left was drinking the bright blue something as well.  Bloody hell… he wasn’t going to argue the semantics. Hopefully the... whatever was good enough for sipping.

He paid for his drink and stepped away from the bar to make room for anyone else looking for alcohol.  The drink was a punch of so many flavors that Ignis couldn't tell what from what and it had enough sugar in it to give an elephant diabetes.  He was assuming it was extra boozy, probably all rum with a splash of juice. It did have a rather pronounced taste of coconut. 

Ignis didn’t bother trying to transverse the room again.  The improv dance floor was too crowded and he doubted that he would be able to make the journey again with a drink in hand.  He probably end up wearing what he was sure was an overpriced drink. He’d doubted he’d need more than one to be more than tispy anyway.  

He stayed near the wall where it was a little quieter.  At least no one was jumping up and down and flailing their arms around wildly in a weak facsimile of dancing.  The music was still too loud and there were still too many people in here. The wall at his back also meant that Gladio had to be somewhere out in front of him, in the throng of people.

Oh bloody hell, did this place have a second level?  He could make out a balcony on the far side of the room where people were dancing behind railings and what looked like plate glass.  That had to be the reason he hadn't seen Gladio, it was because he was up there.

Ignis took a sip from his drink for a bit of liquid courage so he could step away and look for the stairs.  He'd barely put one foot forward when a blonde girl suddenly stumbled off the floor and into him, pushing him back into the wall.  It was a small miracle that he managed not to spill his drink all over the two of them as he managed to catch her and his balance at the same time.

She laughed as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she giggled into his neck.  Ignis was trying to think of a polite way to shove her off him when she leaned back, staying close to him but definitely moving away.  “Good catch handsome,” she smiled. While there was alcohol in her breath she didn't seem that drunk. “Honestly thought I was going to end up going face first in the wall.”

“You're welcome,” she was maybe a year or two younger than him in a little long sleeve black dress that surprisingly had a modest cut in the neckline even if it was a bit short in the leg. She had on a pair of red pumps that matched her lipstick.  Her blonde hair was pulled back on the sides but fell loosely down the back of her head in a cascade of curls. The green tint in her hazel eyes were highlighted more by the green smokey eye makeup she wore. 

Overall a very stunning lady… 

“As thanks for the catch,” she smiled, the way her eyes crinkled in the corner drew him in deeper.  “You get your choice.” She pointed at the drink in his hand, “Another drink or a dance.”

Well, he wasn't that much of a dancer, especially with the strange mash up that was currently on the dance floor, and he’d rather find his boyfriend instead of dancing with a stranger.  A drink seemed to be the easier of the two choices. “A drink would be nice.”

She laughed and pulled away, arranging herself so that she was leaning against the wall next to him.  “First time in a long time I've been turned down over booze.” She nodded her head at his hand, “You mind if I wait till you're done with that one?”

“Not at all,” he took a sip of his drink, eyes darting off to the side to scan the room quickly for his boyfriend before returning to her.  Might as well make small talk so he didn't snap this entire concoction back at once. “So, are you from the University?”

She shook her head before looking back at him.  “I'm visiting a friend who goes there though. Alice Meserve?”

He didn't recognize that name at all.  “I'm afraid I don't know her.” That's when he remembered that they hadn't been formally introduce.  “What's your name?” He held out a hand for her to shake, “Ignis Scientia.”

She laughed, her eyes were captivating as they sparkling in mirth.  “Crystal Jenkins,” her hand was soft in his. “What are you taking for a major?”

Ignis took a sip of his drink before talking about his dual major.  She was a very attentive listener, eyes locking with his as he spoke.  It was almost unnerving how focused she was on him but even he had to admit he liked her eyes.  Really liked them. They were beautiful. That fact that he was able to stare at them while he spoke was an added bonus as far as he was concerned.

“Oh!” Crystal looked away from him and he was immediately disappointed.  “Shots!” 

Another girl who had been walking passed stopped before them.  In her hand was what looked like a tray of test tubes, all but three of them were filled with a deep purple or vibrant green liquid.  “Three dollars each,” she half yelled.

Crystal pulled a small wad of bills from the pouch on her wristlet that he was just now noticing on her left wrist.  The wristlet blended smoothly in with the material of her dress making it nearly impossible to see. Her eyes met his again, “What color do you want?”

“Green,” if only because it matched her eyes.  

“Two, a green and a purple,” she said as she hand over the money for their shots.  The waitress let her pick them out as she tucked the money away. Crystal turned back to him with a green and a purple shot in either hand.  She nodded to his drink which he hadn't realized was mostly gone already. “Finish that up and let's have a toast.”

He drained his glass, chugging back the contents before turning around and setting the empty on a small table off to one side also littered with empty glasses.  He turned back and took his drink from her holding it up and tapping the edges together. “To new friendships,” she said before taking her shot. 

Ignis followed her lead.  As he was lowering the glass from his lips, he realized he was feeling decidedly off, as if a thin film was covering his eyes and muffling his ears.  The bar sounded and felt miles away from him even though he was still inside. 

Crystal took the glass from him and set it off to the side, the waitress having long since left already.  She then invaded his personal space, arms sliding around his neck and shoulders as she pressed her lips against his.  He didn’t mind as slid his arms around her waist. Holding her closer to him. She arched her back a bit so that other parts of her anatomy were pressed firmly against his chest leaving him no question about where this would eventually lead.   “Want to get out of here and go somewhere a little more quiet?” she whispered in his ear before her tongue traced along the outer edge of it.

“.... Yes,” wait… what no!  That was wrong. Why did he even say that?  What was he doing? Even as her eyes met his again and she smiled seductively, Ignis knew this was wrong, he didn't want to go anywhere with her, he had no interest in her, but here he was, following her as she weaved her way towards the back of the bar.  He had a boyfriend, somewhere in this very establishment, that he was supposed to be looking for. Why was he leaving with her? 

The air outside was cool and brisk compared to the stuffy air inside the bar.  Crystal tugged him along the alley by his hand, leading him towards the cars in the parking lot.  The fresh air gave him a bit of clarity. There was something about this situation that was seriously wrong, other than the fact he was exceedingly drunk after only a drink and a shot.  He knew he was a lightweight but he didn't think that he was that bad.

He managed to stop walking even though everything inside him screamed to keep following Crystal.  He didn't want to follow Crystal. He wanted his boyfriend. He stumbled off to one side, letting go of Crystal’s hand so he could catch himself on the wall of the bar as he fell into it.

“Are you okay?” Crystal was there, helping him to stand and lean back against the wall.  He looked right up into her eyes, half mesmerized by them as she pressed close to him. “Need a moment to unwind?” she purred.

She didn't bother waiting for his answer, pressing herself up against him as they kissed deeply.  This wasn't right. Her left leg dragged up along his and wrapped around his hip. He couldn't stop his hands from sliding down her back to cup her ass and help support her weight.  He was letting her plunder his mouth, make soft moans in the back of his throat as she worked him over. 

This was definitely wrong.  This wasn't right. His head was a mess and he was having a hard time focusing.  He pulled his head away even as he began to grind himself up against her. Gods above... had she drugged him?  “Gladio…” he whispered as she nipped lightly at his throat.

Oh shit… Was she a vampire? 

“That's it Ignis.  Think about whoever you need to while you're with me.”

He shook his head as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.  This was wrong. She'd done something to him; drugged him or took control of his mind or something.  What exactly it was he wasn't sure but this wasn't  _ him _ .  “No…”

“Yes… it's alright.  Keep going,” she whispered against his throat as she pressed closer to him.  “Take what you need,” she licked a strip up his throat, sharp teeth pressing against the side of his throat.

“S-stop…” he whimpered terrified with what was happening but unable to stop his body from responding to her advances.

She pulled back, eyes even more gorgeous in the low light.  “Babe don’t be like that.”

The pet name caused a surge of anger to cut through him.  Gladio was the only one allowed to call him ‘babe’. She had no right to call him that.

_ 'Closing your eyes work too.  There's an old vernacular that say 'eyes are windows to the soul’ which is partially true.  Most vampires can't do anything to your mind if your eyes are shut and the few who can would have you out before you even realize they're there.  Closing your eyes is your best defense really.' _

Thinking of his boyfriend caused him to remember words that had been said so long, back when Ignis was still struggling with coming to terms on just what his boyfriend was.  They had been talking about Ignis resisting being put to sleep then but hopefully it worked the same for this situation. It had too.

It took more effort than it reasonably should have to look away from her and close his eyes.

“Oh baby, don’t be like that.  Look at me,” she cooed, a hand tracing along his jaw to cup his cheek.  “It’s alright. Nothing's wrong.”

For every moment he has his eyes closed, Ignis felt a little bit more like himself.  He still felt woozy and shaky, his stomach rolling uneasily, but gone was the feeling of complacency.  He was starting to feel sick and he was even too weak to lift his arms. He wanted to be anywhere other than there, pinned against a wall in an alley with an unknown vampire that was trying to take him somewhere.

… she had to be a stalker…

Ignis still only had a basic understanding of how the Lucius Clan operated but he knew that they didn’t prey on people like this one was trying to do to him.  She wasn't part of the clan. Gladio had mentioned that they had ‘food stores’ in the past so that they didn’t need to... do this.

He also knew that stalkers were not tolerated by any of the Lucius Clan.

“Tell me how you know to do this.”  Gone was the sweet voice she had been using.  The tone she used now was quiet and full of an underlying menace that sent a surge of fear right through him.  “Who do you know.”

She wasn’t asking but Ignis didn’t dare say anything either.  The hand that had been cupping his face now had a painfully tight hold on his hair.  The other hand close to the base of his throat. If she had half the strength that Gladio did it wouldn’t take much effort on her part to snap his neck.

Oh gods… was she going to kill him?

“Who do you know.”  If the voice before had scared him this tone terrified him.  It was a snarl more than anything, with a silent promise of pain if he didn’t answer.  

He couldn’t stop the sob that escaped him but he only squeezed his eyes closed even more.

The hand in his hair tightened, pulling harshly, “Tell me.”

“Gl-dio,” Ignis knew that at some point in the future that he would be appalled he had whimpered but right then he was too scared to care.

He could feel her getting ready to say something else.  The deep intake of breath as she pressed his head back against the bricks with the hold she had on his head… it was all a build up for something.  What he wasn’t sure but he knew it wouldn't end well for him.

And then suddenly it all stopped.

The only thing he could still hear was the thundering in his own chest and the weak noises escaping him at odd intervals in his hitching breath.  The alley itself was silent. She still had a painfully tight hold on him but she wasn’t moving. There was an air of apprehension around them and he desperately wanted to open his eyes and see what had changed but didn't dare.  It might just be a ploy to get him to open his eyes again and be sucked back down under her thrall.

There was a single footstep, loud in the otherwise quiet alley as gravel and concrete were ground together under the heel of a boot a ways down the alley from them.  Then another a moment later, like whoever was approaching was walking at a leisurely pace. The next step was only half a stride, a creak of leather as weight was shifted back on one foot.

“Get your hands off him.”

It was more snarled than spoken but he’d recognized that voice anywhere.

“Gladio,” he whispered, his voice weak and thready.

The vampire holding him let out a snarl that reminded him of an angered wildcat but she didn't let him go.

Another shift of leather, another half step.  “I won't say it twice,” was the growled response.

Ignis wasn’t sure of what happened next.  He doubted he would have known what had happened even if his eyes were open given how fast vampires could move.  He had the impression that something was suddenly on their other side with Crystal letting out a shriek that was loud enough to break glass and rattle his skull at the same time.

Then he was airborne.

He didn’t go far before he was crashing into a muscular chest.  Strong arms wrapped around him, cradling him even as the person holding him fell to one knee.  The familiar cologne put his mind at ease even as he opened his eyes. He knew exactly who held him.  

“Are you alright?” Gladio asked even as he looked Ignis over.  “What did she do to you?” he asked seemingly more to himself than to Ignis.  A hand pressed gently against his right shoulder and Gladio made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat as it came away with blood on it.  Crystal apparently hadn’t let go of his shoulder and shirt before he was tossed, the fabric and skin ripping from her tight grip.

Gladio pulled the torn shirt back and bowed his head to the series of scratch marks on his shoulder and collarbone.  As he began to lap at the wound to seal it, Ignis eyes strayed to the blur of movement back near the wall where he had been.  Crystal and another vampire were rolling around on the ground as they fought, snarling and spitting at each other in a way that reminded Ignis of a pair of cats fighting.  

It was painfully obvious who was winning.  Even as he watched, Ignis could see Crystal slowing.  She couldn’t have fed in a while if she had gone after him while the other vampire obviously had fed recently.  Crystal was trying to wiggle free, trying to make a break for it but every time she gained some ground, the other vampire kept grabbing and dragging her back to him.  It was a battle of attrition she was sure to lose.

It was the second time he pulled her back that the vampire twisted a wrist in the air, causing a short sword to appear out of thin air in a small shower of crystals.  Stunned Ignis watched as he plunged the blade through Crystal's hip, pinning her to the ground. She shrieked and reached for it only for him to slam her down, summoned another shoulder and thrust it through her shoulder.

Gladio suddenly stood, holding Ignis pinned to his side while he summoned a sword in the same matter as the other vampire had.  It looked vaguely like a katana but was too long to be of any practical use. He took the three steps necessary to press the blade to her through and force her head back, making it clear to her to stop fighting.  The six plus foot long blade easily bridging the gap between them. 

“Don’t you ever touch what’s mine again.”  Gladio warned her in a soft voice that seemed more terrifying than when he was growling earlier.  “I won’t be as gentle as Andrew was,” he said with a barely noticeable nod towards the vampire getting to his feet next to her.  

He then shifted the blade enough to slit her throat.

Ignis twisted his head away from the gruesome sight, swallowing back at the wave of nausea that bubbled up his throat.  A whimper escaped him as Gladio shifted his weight and rearranged him in a more comfortable hold, cradled to his chest.

“It’s alright Ignis,” he said, his tone warm and comforting which was the exact opposite of what it had just been.  “I got you.”

Ignis could only choked back a sob in reply.


	2. A Quiet Evening In

“It’s alright, Ignis.”  Gladio said, his fingers were carding through his hair as his other arm supported his shoulders like a bar across his chest.  “Let it all out. Everything is going to be okay.”

It felt like he was letting it all out along with most of his upper digestive track.  Gladio had barely had the chance to properly greet the other vampire that had helped rescue him before Ignis lost the internal battle with his stomach.  He had scrambled in Gladio's grip, struggling to get his feet back under him. Gladio held his weight even as he shoved him away, barely managing to twist off to one side before it started.  Vomit boiled out of his throat and splattered on the ground as he hung from Gladio's arms, bent over as well as he could in an attempt to avoid hitting either of them.

Gladio had lowered him to his knees, shifting his grip so he could support him better as a fresh wave rendering him weak and trembling in his arms.  Gladio continued to pet the back of his head, holding him close and whispering nonsensical comforts that Ignis really didn't hear but was grateful for nonetheless. 

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled, struggling to pull in air as he hyperventilated.  His stomach was still flipping and turning alarmingly. “Oh gods… I'm sorry, I didn't-”

“I know, I know,” Gladio cooed in his ear, hand still moving over his head gently.  He was practically petting him. “Shhh… don't worry about it Iggy. I know. Just breathe. Focus on breathing.  Easy, babe, easy. We'll talk later. It's okay. It's going to be okay.”

His stomach rolled again and he heaved in response though nothing was coming up at this point.  His stomach continued to contract, his throat burned as he coughed up nothing. He clung weakly to the arm supporting him, using it to try and ground himself as his mind struggled to come to terms with what had happened.

“Better?” Gladio asked after a few more minutes with nothing coming up and his breath slowing to normal again.  Ignis managed to nod, the fear and panic was still there on the edge of his perception but he knew he was safe with Gladio there.  His boyfriend shifted his weight back and cradled Ignis to his chest. Arranging him so that he was tipped back in his arms, resting comfortably in his lap with his arms folded over his stomach.

“What's wrong with me?” Ignis felt sick and weak.  His head throbbing in time with his racing pulse. He let his head roll back against Gladio's arm, seeking the warm eyes above him for comfort.

“Some kind of date rape drug judging by the taste of it.”  He said referring to the when he had sealed the superficial wounds in his shoulder earlier.  A warm hand rested softly on his throat, Gladio's eyes calming him before the panic had a chance to set in.  “Relax. You threw up most of it just now and I'm here. Your safe. No one is touching or hurting you again as long as I'm here.”

A moan escaped the vampire nearby, her legs shifting weakly as her head lolled on the pavement.  Both Gladio and the unknown vampire that Gladio had referred to as Andrew giving her a sharp look as if daring her to start fighting again.  “She’s still alive?” Ignis was a bit surprised at that. After been run through and pinned to the ground twice and then having her throat slit… he knew vampires were hard to kill but he was still surprised.

“Yeah,” Gladio glanced at her, lips still pulled back in a half snarl just at sight of her.  “She was already weak. Andrew and I just overwhelmed what was left of her healing abilities.  She'll recover after a while but by then she’ll be at Nexus, probably wishing we'd just outright killed her.”

“If that didn’t kill her what would?” Ignis whispered his eyelids feeling heavy.  He shook off the desire to sleep.

“Dismemberment,” Andrew said in an accented voice as he tapped the screen to hang up his cell from whoever he had been talking quietly to while Ignis had lost his lunch.  “And burning her body or the pieces of it.” He gave a little shrug as he stepped around the blood and body on the ground. “As weak as she is she wouldn't be able to heal from that.  Acid would also do the trick if you can get your hands on enough of it.”

“Ignis, this is Andrew,” Gladio said as he gently stroked his cheek.  “One of your bodyguards. We ran into each other as we went after the two of you and decided to box you both in in the alley.  She’d have to try and go through one of us to get you out.”

“You were smart to close your eyes.” Andrew stopped and crouched down about six feet away from them, eyes looking over his charge.  The respectable distance away from them was probably to keep Gladio from lashing out at him to protect Ignis. This close Ignis could better pick out the Asian features that corresponded with his accent.  “Even if it was dangerous considering your position. Is he injured?” he asked, directing the question to Gladio.

“He had superficial wounds on his shoulder that I’ve already sealed.”  Gladio made as small gesture toward where the injury had been with his free hand before returning it to cover Ignis’ neck in what he was beginning to recognize as a protective gesture.  “Shirts torn but nothing was broken. He still has some of the drug in his system but other than that he’s fine.”

Andrew bowed his head, “I apologized Gladio, I shouldn’t have let him get so far away from me when we entered the bar.”

Ignis could see the anger in Gladio’s eyes but he never got a chance to respond as another voice spoke up, scaring Ignis out of his wits.  Gladio immediately looked into his eyes to calm him someone else came into his view, walking forward but looking back over his shoulder.  He wore a similar outfit to what Gladio was wearing; dark washed pants and a black shirt that said bouncer across his shoulders. 

“I wouldn’t beat yourself up about it too much Andrew,” he was saying, stopping to turn to them but still maintaining that respectable distance away from both Gladio and Ignis.  He crossed his arms over his chest, “Already been out front and spoke to Todd. She came in here almost two hours ago. Neither he nor any of us picked up on her being a vampire.”

“What,” Andrew said frowning.  “That’s impossible.” 

“Are there anymore victims in the bar?  In the VIP section or the bathrooms?” Gladio asked.  It was then Ignis realized he was seeing double. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened then again to see a third vampire joining them.  

“Just checked.”  The newest arrival said as she stood up from her landing.  She had slipped nimbly out of a second floor window that was barely visible from Ignis’ position, landing on the ground after a two story fall with ease dispite her chosen footwear.  She was dressed in a long sleeved shirt that exposes her midriff, a tight mini skirt and a pair of high heels. Obviously she was one of the bartenders or one of the clan masquerading as a customer.  “No other victims are in the bar.”

“Just to be safe, check the surrounding area Sarah,” Gladio said without hesitation.  Ignis let his eyes close and tried to focus on not throwing up again. Everything was starting to spin light on an axis which made the nausea he was experiencing even worse.

“On it,” she took off at a run.  Her heels clicking at twice the pace of a normal person as she went.

“I’ve called for a clean up crew and a car for the two of you,” Andrew said standing back up.  “I’ll escort her,” he said jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the badly injured vampire. “Back to Nexus and help interrogation figure out how she masked herself that well.”  He turned to look at her. “How a vampire that weak could completely mask her presence entirely is disconcerning to say the least.”

“Especially since I can sense no magicks that would explain it.”  The other bouncer said as he scanned the area around them, standing guard.  “Is she wearin-” Ignis missed the rest of the conversation as he shoved himself away from Gladio and threw up again.

Gladio supported him and settled him back into lap after he was done like he had before.  He tore off a piece of Ignis’ already ruined shirt and used it to wipe away at some traces stubbornly clinging to his face.  A glass bumped against his lips and Gladio coaxed him into taking a few sips of the lukewarm water that felt good on his raw throat but made his stomach roll about again.  The gods only knew where that had come from, someone must have brought it out from the bar. Ignis kept his eyes closed, knowing that the slight pitch the world had taken on would set him off again.  

“Car’s here.”

Gladio easily stood with him in his arms, walking with care towards the parking lot that Crystal had been trying to drag him too.  Despite his added caution, every step sent an unpleasant jolt through Ignis stomach. He whimpered, curling in a bit around his traitorous stomach and hoping he wasn’t about to go into another round of dry heaves.

“Almost there Ignis,” Gladio soothed.  There was a slight jostle as Gladio slide the two of them into the backseat of a car.  The door closing with a soft thump behind them. “Shhh,” he hushed. “We’ll be at Nexus soon.”

Ignis didn’t want to got to Nexus.  He wanted to go back to Gladio’s apartment, curl up in his bed with every available blanket in the apartment on top of him and stay there for the foreseeable future.  Their driver seemed to share his opinion. 

“Are you sure Master Amicitia?”  The car started up and cautiously pulled forward.  Ignis clutched his stomach a bit tighter even though he knew it was in vain.  The car’s motions were too much for his distorted mind to take. “I would have expected that you would rather go back to your apartment.  Angie was notified to be on high alert already.”

“No, I promised Noct if this ever happened again I’d keep him informed and Ignis will be safer there than in my apartment.”  Gladio shifted underneath him and there was a small chirp as he unlocked his cell phone. “Better call him and tell him we’re in route…

“... and to have a doctor ready.  Sorry in advance about the upholstery back here, Ben.”

-Break-

Ignis wasn’t aware of arriving at Nexus.  Nor did he know if he was checked over by a doctor though he assumed that was the case with the IV he woke up to in the back of his hand.  He had been stripped and dressed in just a pair of loose sweats to preserve his modesty. He was in a bed laying mostly on top of Gladio who was gently stroking his back under the covers even as he spoke to Noct.

“They’re just doing their job Noct,” he was saying.  Ignis groggily opened his eyes to see Noct wearing a hole in the carpet as he stomped back and forth across the floor in what looked like a guest room in his penthouse. 

He made and exasperated sounds as he turned back to Gladio.  His eyes glowing a purplish red as he snarled, “That doesn’t make it any easier!”

His expression softened when he realized that Ignis’ eyes were open.  The light slowly fading from his eyes, returning them to normal. “Hey Specs, how are you feeling?”

“Hrrible…” he mumbled into Gladio’s chest as his boyfriend shifted under him enough to drop a kiss on the top of his head.  “Don’t wanna throw up again,” he managed a bit more coherently. 

“That’ll be pretty hard with the anti nausea medicine that Doc Strans gave you,” Gladio said as a hand stroked down the back of his head, fluffing his unstyled hair gently.  “You’ll be on fluids for the rest of the night but you should be fine after this Iggy.”

Considering everything that had happened, Ignis wasn’t too sure of that.  He and Gladio needed to talk about what had happened no matter how much he was dreading it.  Gods she had almost-

His train of thought was derailed by the low growl that came from the floor somewhere near the foot of the bed.  Both Gladio and Noct looked to the door where a young lady wearing a business suit soon stepped into view moments later.  She knocked lightly on the door frame even though they knew she was there. “Apologies for the interruption,” she said with a small bow to Noct.  “But the prisoner is willing to speak only to the Master of the House.”

“What?  Why?” Gladio demanded, the hand stroking over Ignis coming to rest on the back of his neck.

“Interrogation has been over her several times and she’s still refusing to say anything until she speaks to the Master of the House,” she said frowning herself.

Noct folded his arms.  “I don’t like this,” Noctis said under his breath which was barely audible to Ignis.

“I definitely don’t,” Gladio growled softly.  “This could be an assassination attempt or someone trying to learn your identity.”

Noct was silent for a long moment.  His face carefully blank as he thought about something.  “... or it could be a direct plead for mercy,” He sighed and let his arms drop back to his sides.  “Alright, I’ll meet with her.”

“Noct-”

Noctis cut Gladio off as the girl slipped away silently with another small bow, “I’m sorry Gladio but I need you to come with me.  I need my Shield in the off chance this does go south.”

The grip on him tightened suddenly but Ignis understood why.  He was weak and still feeling other effects of the drug he was given.  Gladio probably didn’t want to leave him despite what his job was.

“I’ll be okay Gladio,” he sighed into his chest.  “Go and keep and eye on Noct.”

His boyfriend was silent for a moment longer before sighing and beginning to shift out from under him.  “You need to hide your face from her and wear something you haven't been seen in recently just in case.”

Noct looked less than thrilled.  “I know.  I got my mask here and that pinstripe suit that I think I wore once.”

“Why do you wear a mask,” Ignis asked sleepily as Gladio arranged him more comfortably on the bed.  The pillow he was now cuddling was a poor replacement for Gladio but he didn’t dare say anything to make Gladio possibly ignore his duty to protect Noct.

“No one outside the Clan knows what I actually look like,” Noct said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.  “After the assassination of my Mom that nearly killed me too, it became a requirement to hide my appearance as much as possible.”  He gave a small half smile, “How do you think I can attend a public, human school without a small army following me around?”

Honestly, with how important pure blooded vampires like Noctis were, Ignis had assumed that was the case.

It didn't escapes Noctis's attention that Gladio was still messing with his blankets and pillows.  “Gladio, he's going to be fine. Nothing can get in here and even if something did, Prompto's going to stay here and keep an eye on him.”

There was a huff from the foot of the bed.

“Prompto's in here?” Ignis said glancing down toward the foot of the bed as well as he could without moving out of the comfortable nest Gladio was still working on making him.  He certainly couldn't see Prompto and it was unlike him not to be talking.

The hand that has been smoothing the blanket out over his back stilled.  Noct winced. “Uh… he… well let's just say he kinda flipped out when he found out what happened.” There was a whine from the foot of the bed and Noctis glanced towards it.  “And he doesn't want to scare you but he feels he can protect you better in his wolf form so… he chose to stay down on the floor at the foot of the bed.”

So Prompto was a wolf… But it wasn't the full moon?

As if reading his mind, Gladio spoke up.  “A were doesn't need a full moon to change shape.  Shifting their shape is as natural to them as it is breathing.”

“Weres of all kinds are affected by the full moon somewhat.”  Noct said with a shrug, picking up the brief lecture where Gladio had left it.  “They're more animalistic when they shift and they have a harder time rationalizing things as they would when they're a human.  They also tend to be a little spacey when they're in their human form.”

“Spacey?” Ignis asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Like they're distracted by something or daydreaming,” another shrug.  “It's why Prompto sometimes can't remember how to solve the simplest math problem or can't find something he just put down.  He told me one time it's because he and other weres get distracted by the moon calling to them… Whatever that means.”

Well there had been a few times Prompto had sought him out for simple math help before but Ignis didn't know if it corresponded with the phase of the moon or not.  He did know there had been a few of those times when he was a bit short with him and immediately felt bad since it had apparently just been in his nature and not an 'off day’ as he claimed then.  “Prompto. Could you come here?”

There was another whine from the foot of the bed.

“Prom,” Gladio's hands were still on him, giving him a back rub through the covers now.  “Its okay. Iggy isn't gonna be afraid of you, ya big puppy.”

“Come on Prom… Specs isn't going to freak out. You know him.  He never freaks out...Unless you don't let him have his coffee…”

Ignis shot Noct a sour look before reaching his hand out towards the edge of the bed.  “Prompto please… come here.”

For a moment there was nothing from the foot of the bed until there was a sigh and the scuffling of something getting up.  Tawny brown fur just a shade dark then Prompto's hair color came into his peripheral. Prompto padded over to and around behind Noctis who heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.  Blue eyes that looked exactly like Prompto's watched Ignis from where he was trying to hide behind Noctis’ legs...

...but he was a bit too big for that.

Ignis remembered that Prompto had one time said he was five hundred pounds and Ignis believed it.  He was easily three feet tall if not a little more than that to the shoulders as he walked on all fours.  His head was massive and Ignis was willing to bet money that he could eat a whole roast ham in one or two bites.

He did look a lot like an oversized wolf with a quick glance but after a moment it was easy to pick out the differences.  For one his body was shaped wrong. He had the large chest that he would have expected given his size but his waist was drastically smaller like he would have expected on a greyhound. 

His legs were also constructed oddly.  The rear ones were shaped more like a dog's -meaning that during his shift, Prompto's knees had to rotate a hundred and eighty degrees which had to hurt- but they were stretched out more in the thigh to let him stand taller, almost human like if he rose up on his hind feet but the knees would be facing backwards.  They were filled in with thick bands of muscle that shifted about under the skin as Prompto walked. The front ones looked more like a pair of human arms but there was an additional joint in the middle of the palm so that when he walked on all fours he was more on his fingers and his back was level with the ground.  

His large fluffy tail was also between his legs and his ears were back as his head dipped towards the ground.  Ignis had never had a dog so he had no comparison as to Prompto's current behavior, however he had been around Prompto long enough to recognize the sadness in his eyes.  Was he worried Ignis would panic? Or was he ashamed of how he looked?

“Prompto,” Ignis said tiredly.  “I'm fairly certain this is actually considered an insult to you but I don't mean it as such when I say you honestly look like an oversized dog.”  Prompto let out a snort but that did get his ears to perk back up. He assumed he had been amused and pressed on. “Now stop fretting. You're not half as scary as you seem to believe you are.” He patted the bed next to him, remembering when Gladio had once said that weres being overprotective, cuddle bugs.  “Now come up here.”

At first Prompto didn't move and it took Noctis shoving him toward the bed to get him moving at all.  The tail was out from between his legs and twitching slightly just towards the end of it. A small, timid wag but a wagging tail nonetheless and Ignis knew that as a good sign.  

The bed creaked as Prompto hopped up onto it with him but it held as the were laid down next to him.  Gladio having finally stopped rubbing his back and moving out of the way so that Prompto could lay down on the covers at his back, between the windows and him.  The most likely entry of an attack at any rate. The large chin settled on his shoulder and Prompto let out a small huff. 

“We'll be back before you know it.”  Gladio said, pressing a kiss to forehead before turning to Prompto.  “Keep an eye on him.”

Prompto let out a small woof without lifting his head from Ignis’ shoulder.  

“Right,” Gladio looked down at Ignis one more time before turning on his heel and heading for Noct who was standing in the doorway waiting patiently.  

“I'm sorry,” he said and turned to head down the hall.  “ I know it can't be easy considering-”

“If my Dad did it so can I,” Gladio's voice faded out.  “And I'm not leaving him to-” Ignis couldn't make out the rest of that.

“Prompto?”  Ignis said frowning at the IV stand next to the bed.  The weight of the head shifted on his shoulder as if turning to look at him.  “You heard the rest of that right?”

He let out a snort of amusement.

Ignis took that as a yes.  “Tell me later?”

Another snort, this one softer than the first, and Ignis could only guess at it's meaning.

“Thank you.”

-Break-

Ignis woke up from a light doze to Prompto growling.

The growl was a loud rumble echoing deep from within his chest with enough force to shake the bed that they were on.  Ignis blinked at him sleepily and muzzily mused on how big Prompto's teeth were. His canines were nearly the size of Ignis’ fingers.  The were had his fangs bared and his hackles were raised up on his shoulders as he partially pushed himself up from the bed. 

“I take it this is a bad time?”

Ignis didn't know who he assumed was a vampire standing in the doorway and neither did Prompto judging by his reaction.  The were licked his lips and kept on growling. “Who are you?” Ignis asked in the brief lull of silence.

“Dr Stans,” he glanced at Prompto.  “I treated you for nausea and dehydration when you first arrive.  I was told there was a were living here but I don't think we have been introduced yet.” 

Obviously not with the way Prompto was growling.  

“I was coming up to check on you and give you some more anti-nausea medicine if you needed it.”  He glanced at Prompto again but continued, “How are you feeling?”

“Alright I guess.  A little groggy.” It didn't escapes his notice that the Doctor wasn't moving past the threshold into the room and Prompto wasn't trying to escalate the situation by driving him off.  They seemed to be at a comfortable stalemate.

“Good to hear and expected.  Your vitals appear to be normal from what I can tell from here.”  He adjusted his glasses so he could look through the bifocals at the bag hanging from the IV stand.  “Are you feeling nausea still?”

He shook his head tiredly.

“I would like to see you eat something but I doubt I'm going to be allowed into the room anytime soon.”  He sighed, “I'll instruct Gladio and his Highness to feed you at the next given opportunity. Now since I don't seem to be needed or wanted,” he shot another look at Prompto. “And I see no further point in agitating the were, please have a good night.  I will stop back in on the morning to check on you a final time.” He gave them a small bow -which didn't seem right at all- before taking his leave. 

Prompto continued to growl for a while after that.  Ignis would have put money on the fact that he growled until the doctor had left the penthouse.  “At the risk of insulting you even further than I already have; good boy,” Ignis said yawning into his pillow as he settled back down.

Prompto snorted again and Ignis could swear he saw the were give him a toothy smile.

-Break-

Prompto sitting up was what woke him but Ignis simply sighed and buried his face deeper into his pillow.  He was more asleep than awake as he heard harsh whispered exchange happening out in the hallway. It wasn't until he heard his name that he actually started to pay attention to what was being said.

“Gladio seriously, aren't you tired of Ignis getting attacked?  This is the second time in just over a month. Are you going to wait for him to get attacked again before you do it?”  Noct hissed.

“No!” Gladio snapped.  “But forcing him into it isn't going to help the matter!”

“Have you even discussed it with him?  Asked him?”

Gladio sighed, some of the fight leaving his voice.  “No, I haven't.”

Noct made a noise of frustration, “Why the hell not?!”

“I didn't want to push anymore than I already had, Noct!  You didn't see him. You didn't see how terrified he was of me.  How dazed and confused he was struggling to make sense of everything the was happening to him.”  Gladio's voice had picked up speed and raising in pitch as he spoke. He paused and took a breath to calm himself.  “He needs to do this at his own pace Noct. I'm not going to force him into something he doesn't understand.”

“Then sit him down and explain it to him.  Specs is smart Gladio. He'll understand if you explain why yo-”

“And what if me explaining it to him makes him feel obligated to go through with it?  How does that make it any better?”

Silence descended in the hallway.  Ignis had to remember to keep breathing steady and rhythmic, trying to pretend to be asleep.  Hopefully the argument the vampires were having was distracting enough for them to not realize he was awake.  Prompto undoubtedly knew he was awake but wasn't drawing attention to the fact.

“Gladiolus Amicitia, I am ordering you to sit Ignis down tomorrow and talk to him before he leaves.”  Noctis’ voice was the same it had been at the debriefing all those weeks ago, a careful kind of calm laden with power that was eerie coming from him.  

“Yes, your Highness,” Gladio spat, clearly not happy with the outcome.  “But if I ever find out he did it because he felt he has to, don't expect me to forgive you.”

“Give him some credit Gladio.  Ignis isn't stupid and you mean a lot to him.  Get over yourself already and talk to him about it.”

Gladio huffed and retreated down the hall with heavy footsteps.  Noctis wasn't much better, letting out a little huff of his own and going in the opposite direction.  The door to his room closing a few moments later.

The guest room remained silent for a few more moments before Prompto let out a small whine as he laid back down.  “I know,” the hand not tethered to the IV stand worked out from under the blankets and scratched gently behind his ears.  “I don't know what that was about either but I intend to find out.”


End file.
